


Faithful

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Caretaking, Dehydration, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fi Tries Her Best, Fi is a precious bean, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, I’m so soft for this adorable sword baby, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sword AI/Male Relationships, Self-Doubt, She’s awkward but sweet, it’s actually heat exhaustion but that’s not a tag apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Impa’s words to Link at the Earth Spring cut deep. The young hero has been pushing himself too far, but thankfully, his faithful sword spirit is there for him.
Relationships: Fi & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> So after my last fic being so sad, we now return to your regularly scheduled Soft.

It was so hot. The desert sun beat down with oppressive force, causing sweat to run painfully into his eyes. His head was spinning. His skin was red and even peeling in places. His limbs felt like lead weights. But he had to keep going. He had to.

Zelda was close. She was so close. Impa’s words still burned in his mind:  _ you were late. You were late and you failed to protect her. _

He would never be late again. He would bring Zelda home, home to Skyloft and her worried father.  _ He had to keep going. _

But he  _ couldn’t. _ It was getting harder and harder to even move, especially with his head swimming and his body so weak. It was so hot…

“Master, there is an alcove in the cliff where it is optimal for resting just ahead.”

“...Can’t rest. Gotta… gotta get… to Zelda…”

“I calculate a 100% probability that you will be unable to reach her if you do not rest.”

Link groaned. Rest… it sounded so good. He stumbled forward, trudging through the burning sand. His knees buckled, and he fell to his hands and knees, panting. He felt a gentle nudge. It was Fi.

“You are almost there, Master.”

With an almost pained grunt, he hauled his exhausted body up, stumbling forward into a small cave, blissfully cool. He placed his sword and shield against a rock, and collapsed. His consciousness escaped with his sigh of relief, and the world went dark.

~~~

“Master?”

Link moaned softly, stirring and feeling cool water being brought to his lips. He drank, his parched throat singing with relief. After a short while, more water came. Then more. He might have passed out again somewhere between drinks. He wasn’t sure. The cool, refreshing water returned, and Link finally pried his eyes open.

Fi was hovering before him, her cloak-like “arms” cupping water up to his face. As he drank, Link could recognize unmistakable concern in the spirit’s eyes…

“How are you feeling, Master?”

He could see a small opening in the back of the cave, the dripping of water audible somewhere far below. Fi had been phasing in and out of the natural reservoir, bringing him one wingful of water at a time. There were also two oddly scaly cactus fruits and a stamina fruit on his lap.

“Better,” he said as he gratefully ate, “So much better… Thank you, Fi.”

“This is good.”

Link smiled. Goddess, did he even deserve Fi?!

He supposed once he got into the Temple of Time, he’d find that out.

**Author's Note:**

> NO I REFUSE TO STOP GUSHING ABOUT HOW BAPY FI IS


End file.
